Doctor's Orders
by reyes139
Summary: "I do not appreciate that kind of foul language coming out of such a beautiful young lady's mouth," his velvety voice growled as he stalked over to where we stood. His masculine stature towering over mine once in front of me… I felt intimidation mixed with want take over my slim frame, causing my body shiver and my panties to dampen. Slight D/s relationship/Olderward.


**Surprise…here is something completely new from me. This was to be used in something else, but I decided last minute to just gift this to you all and let you enjoy. Now, while the subject matter may not be for all, I ask that everyone give it a chance. This will never be a true Dom/Sub relationship as I don't live the lifestyle and would hate to take on such a huge task in writing one and offending some. I took liberties here and as such hope no one gives me too much flack for it.**

**Now sit back and enjoy…I know I did while writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

**Ages:**

**Bella 18**

**Edward 38**

"Officer Hale," I sneered his name with as much animosity as I could muster, "this isn't necessary and you know it." The man was as hard headed, if not more than, my mother…his sister…God rest her beautiful soul. "I'm fine dammit!"

"Are you?" he snapped back, tired of my never ending sass and defiance. "Because from what I saw and the position I found you in, I'd say you were hurt and too stubbornly proud to admit it or accept the help I'm offering… now quit fucking arguing with me or your Aunt will be down here to deal with you."

"My aunt and your wife are one in the same… shit! She wouldn't make me be here, _she _wouldn't treat me as if I have no say in my own fucking life." I was exasperated by the entire ordeal and to be honest; I couldn't deal with his caring nature at the moment.

He reminded me too much of the people I had loved the most and lost.

"I want to go home Uncle Jazz…just take me home."

"Jesus kid...I'm not the fucking enemy! All we have tried to do is love you, care for you as your parents would have." My eyes snapped to his and tried to burn him alive. No one, and I mean no one, could ever love me they way they did. "I'm not trying to take their place, Isabella, but you need to work with me here."

I felt immense pain for putting him through so much.

Hated making him worry for me and even worse…embarrassing him every time I was caught doing what I shouldn't...like tonight for example, where he had to 'arrest' me for getting caught vandalizing the school.

He was a great uncle, granted he was much older than my aunt...my own little ray of sunshine, Alice.

She was understanding, where he was straight and narrow…in two words, he was 'old school'.

Boring and predictable would describe him perfectly with a small flair for acting 'holier than thou' at any given moment.

He felt it was his duty to their memory to keep me on the righteous and studious path, never quite understanding that I was still grieving the loss of my parents and the deep bond we once shared.

Maybe I should be over it, as it had happened two years ago.

Maybe I shouldn't be angry at the world for taking them away.

Maybe in some sick and sadistic way this was God's plan all along.

Problem was that I wasn't over it...I didn't want to let go of my anger and all I wanted to do was give a huge 'Fuck You' to whoever took them from me.

"Isabella, you need to let us in," he finally pled, walls tumbling and his stern façade crumbling…he was in as much pain as I was, but it was too late for me...I just didn't care anymore.

We had been sitting in these god awful chairs now for the last two hours.

No nurse to routinely check my vitals when I came in.

No paperwork started.

Not a fucking thing had happened since we arrived and to be bluntly honest, this shit was getting old and real quick.

My ankle was swollen, bruised and most likely sprained… my pussy, well that son of a bitch was throbbing and not in a good way.

I had gotten caught earlier tonight vandalizing the school...or about to, before the red and blues showed up to foil our plans. Jacob, my best friend and confidant, had hatched this ingenious plan to trash the principal's office and the teacher's lounge the day before our FCAT was to be held.

The administrators had been drilling this test down our throats and just suffocating my year's class.

Jacob lured us in and easily convinced us of his righteous plans, not that he had to try too hard to begin with… what better way to get back at them, but to put them to work for a change?

Everything had been going great...the doors had been unlocked, supplies brought in and manpower accounted for when the pigs showed up.

We all disbursed quickly and I would have gotten away if it wasn't for Gianna, Jake's freshman girlfriend.

She was a klutz of epic proportions and had managed to fall right before I jumped. I reached out and managed to catch her before they did…helping to pull and push her over the metal fence.

Problem was that as I pushed her, my leg slipped, and the metal pole on the fence hit me dead between the legs.

My kitty was down for the count and not in a good way.

Who the fuck said only boys feel pain down there?

So as I inhaled and cursed, and she escaped… Uncle Do-Gooder reached out and caught me.

He pulled me down, I fought...we fell.

Him on his back ...me on my feet before one gave way and I sat with it at an odd angle.

So after screams of anger, indignation, embarrassment and me in pain, here we sat at Baptist Memorial Hospital with no end in sight to this hideous night.

Can I just say fuck my life?

"I swear, Isabella..."

"Bella."

"Huh?"

"For fucks sake Uncle Jazz, can you please stop being so goddamn formal and call me Bella! It's my name...it's what I like to be called. Is that _so_ fucking hard to comprehend?" I was completely out of breath and my chest was heaving at this point.

Couldn't he see the damage hearing him call me that caused?

Only my father, while alive, called me Isabella and only he would ever be allowed as far as I was concerned.

"Enough!" a strong masculine voice suddenly boomed, bringing me back to the present. The entire room, including the idiot nurses, who had suddenly appeared after being MIA all afternoon, shut their traps.

"I do not appreciate that kind of foul language coming out of such a beautiful young lady's mouth," his velvety voice growled as he stalked over to where we stood. His masculine stature towering over mine once in front of me… I felt intimidation mixed with want take over my slim frame, causing my body shiver and my panties to dampen.

"Excuse me Edward, Dr. Cullen, my niece and I didn't mean to disrupt you or the staff here." I snorted at this…always so formal this man.

"Find something funny young lady?" His brow rose in challenge, daring me to answer him… I became a mute. I wanted to yell and ask him 'who the fuck he thought he was' but I soon found that I just couldn't or wouldn't.

"No," I mumbled and he raised that damn brow higher. "No, Sir." He nodded once and instructed me to stand aside and wait while he spoke to my warden. I did as asked and watched my uncle turn to me slack jawed…with a look of 'what the fuck' screaming behind his wide incredulous eyes.

_What the fuck indeed? _My impetuous teenager mind screamed.

I had heard plenty of this younger Dr. Cullen in passing over the last three months; he had become the gossip monger's hot new commodity. As the son of our former chief of staff, and one of my father's closest friends, Carlisle Cullen, the entire town had speculated and talked of nothing but this gorgeous man's single and very available status.

Edward was considerably older than me at thirty eight and had always been away while I was growing up.

First at school, then working around the world with Doctors Without Borders...this was the first time in all my eighteen years where I had the pleasure of being in the same room as him.

He was beyond words.

Once done catching up and ignoring my childish huffing, he turned back over to where I stood and ate me alive with his stare. Eyes so bright and full of something dangerous, turning me into a quivering mess. He noticed this, of course, but didn't say a word to acknowledge his effects on me.

For that I was grateful.

"Not another disrespectful word…do I make myself clear?" He demanded and I nodded, much to his pleasure. I thought for sure that after that final warning he would back away and so I began to turn, but I was wrong and was immediately stopped by a warm hand on my arm.

Strong yet smooth fingers wrapped themselves around my arm and held me in place, my eyes snapped up to his…they widened as he leaned in and whispered, "Or do I need to take you to the back and into my_private_ office," extra emphasis on the word private, "and explain to you the way things work around here…the way I run this show?"

"No, Sir." He looked expectantly at me…obviously the two word answers were not enough for this beautiful man. He needed me to continue, but with everything else running through my mind, and my sudden submissive to his dominant behavior, for the first time in my life I was at a loss for words.

Since when did I bow to another's will, no that's not right...not just anyone's will, but _his_, let alone a man I'd spoken a total of four words to?

"I will let that one slide as you are not accustomed to discipline or rules from what I can see." His verdant eyes were burning holes into the side of my face… I couldn't face him for some reason and he was rejoicing in the sudden hold he had over me. "Don't make me regret this little swan." I gasped at the small term of endearment…while it felt good coming from his lips, it still scared me beyond anything in this world.

"Now," he turned toward my warden, in the judicial and real life sense, and began to speak as if I were not there…I wanted to act put out and demand that he speak to me as I was almost out of my Uncle's care anyways, but he refused to acknowledge me. When it came to my care, I seemed to have no say in the matter according to him.

My lips opened to protest…I could feel the anger burning through me and getting ready to unleash a black cloud of ire, but one look into those angry emerald green eyes put a stop to that plan.

His long cum worthy fingers snapped and pointed to the chair across from where they stood, I was obviously being dismissed and told to sit as if I were a mere kindergartener.

I backed off like the good little girl I wasn't.

He had this aura to him that screamed control, desire and master of everything within his reach…he was the alpha in the room and as much as this bitch wanted to challenge, she knew when to stand down and lick her wounds.

"What exactly happened tonight and what injuries do I need to assess?" My uncle, the ever present saint, sighed and began to explain what I had done and the position in which he'd found me.

Talk about embarrassing.

"I watched her slip, pole landing between…well," he said while pointing down lower…Edward's eyes just looked over to where I sat as Jasper spoke, eyes trying to melt away the thin layer of cotton separating him from my bruised lady bits, "you know. She just yelped in pain and tipped over…I caught her and she fought my hold, making us both fall and causing her to land awkwardly on her foot. I know it's not broken, but definitely sprained," he sighed and I knew what was coming next...why couldn't my aunt be here instead? He should've called her and saved us both this uncomfortable situation.

"Its bruising badly and I know that she didn't hit it too hard...I'm...I," nervous hand tugging his hair, "I need you to check her…you know...down there." I was mortified.

"UNCLE JAZZ!" I yelled in utter frustration. Why couldn't the ground just open up and swallow me fucking whole? "Please...just fucking stop." Edward's throat cleared at my utter disrespect and use of the F-bomb, but couldn't he see how humiliating this situation was for me?

What happened to making the patient feel comfortable and respected?

His smirk answered my question...bastard was enjoying my humiliation. There was a spark in his eyes as he assessed me from head to toe and I began to feel naked.

"I believe we weren't speaking to you, young lady," he said, his stern tone making my panties dampen and my cheeks bloom a lovely shade of fire engine red. Gone was the faint pink from my uncle's uncomfortable description, no, that was a child's blushing...this was all encompassing and became my own Scarlett Letter.

It was the color of sin...the color of arousal...it spoke to everyone that saw me and made me feel bare before him.

I didn't like this feeling one bit, yet I couldn't find it in me to act out and tell him how crazy and infuriated he made me feel.

How his commanding tone awoke something in me.

Fuck.

"Edward." His eye brow rose again...I hated the stupid thing. "Dr. Cullen?" I almost huffed.

"Try again?"

"Sir?" He nodded, pleased with my compliance while my uncle laughed...laughed at my weird and almost appropriate behavior.

Ass.

"Look," I began, "this is uncomfortable and completely unnecessary. I don't need to be seen or 'assessed' as you so eloquently put it. This isn't my first, nor will it be my last sprain...I will ice the swelling, bandage it up and keep it elevated. Easy to take care of and manage without you telling me...as for my other 'injury', I'll be fine and take care of it on my ooown…" my feet suddenly left the floor as I was swept up into my uncle's arms.

"Jasper, just take her straight into the back and into room three. Stay with her until I get there...I need to check up on a few other patients and leave orders for the staff before I clock out for the evening."

"Edward, you don't have to take care of her...go home...someone else could see her," my uncle pled and I almost followed suit.

Separation would make the jumbled mess I had become since his apparition into my life clear and maybe I could get back to being me and happy that I only had a few more hours in my family's care, a mere two hours before I was free.

"Nonsense, I have time and I wouldn't put _this_ brat in anyone else's care...I love my staff too much." They both laughed at the particularly bad joke...fucking rude if you ask me.

"I'm eighteen for fuck's sake...I could just sign myself out you know?" My snark was met with silence...dead motherfucking silence came from where they now stood glaring at me.

"Isabella, you seem to forget that you are still under my responsibility until the clock strikes twelve on that clock mounted on the wall." My eyes narrowed and looked up at the offending keeper of time. "You aren't officially eighteen yet...two hours to go little Bells."

_He has got to be fucking kidding me. _

"No, I'm not and you are still in my custody for the prank you tried to pull tonight, forget about that did you? Because I sure didn't...in other words niece of mine, you are fucked and have no say in this matter, so shut it and for God's sake, behave for once."

I gasped; he had never spoken to me like this...what the fuck?

My angry eyes now snapped towards Dr. Cullen, this was his entire fault. He was the one pushing his authority on me and now my uncle wanted to follow his lead...fuck this.

With all the energy I could muster, I stood and gritted my teeth from the radiating pain shooting up my leg once it hit the floor. I told them both what I really thought and began to walk towards the door...I didn't make it too far, ten steps at the most, before Edward had me pinned to the bed...strapping me in.

"Jasper, I need you to step out, she'll be fine, just let me subdue her," he spoke while handcuffing me to the bed. _Since when do hospitals have beds with hand cuffs?_

"Are you sure...is this really necessary?"

"She could barely stand and you saw the pain she was in, if she attempts that again she could really hurt herself...trust me. Now, let me check her and maybe talk some sense into this stubborn child." With a final nod at Dr. Cullen and a stern glare my way, my uncle walked out...leaving me alone with the doctor and in a defenseless position to top it off.

The door clicked closed.

There was a stretch of silence encompassing the room; until a small kitten like whimper escaped my lips...he smirked. There was a devilish tone to it and I couldn't control the shivers that ran up my body, from the way his eyes began to roam my barely covered flesh.

Not a word was exchanged as he watched, devoured...learned every curve of my body. I wanted to protest...argue, but the first time I tried, his hand clamped down over my lips, silencing me.

"Don't," was all he growled before his perusal continued, this time with the added bonus of a single long and slender finger drawing tiny eights wherever my skin was exposed.

Once happy with his torture, because really, that is what this was...torture, he spoke.

"Isabella," my eyes snapped to his, "sweet, innocent, and my defying little swan, what a beauty you have become." My brows crunched in confusion. I didn't know him and if I had ever met him I was sure I would have remembered…his face was one you couldn't forget.

Strong angular jaw, pouty lips and eyes so green...deep, he was beautiful.

His hair was this odd shade of copper mixed in with brown that you could only find in a bottle. I could tell it was natural though and to be honest, it suited him...he made the very feminine shade masculine.

My eyes swept his face, memorizing every inch…every pore as he had done to me earlier. My eyes took it all in and stored it away for later tonight when I would celebrate my coming of age…he would make for one hell of a night as I recalled every moment spent in his presence thus far.

My eyes had begun their southern decent…heading to his now bare chest, when his fingers put a stop to my own perusal. My chin was roughly yanked up...our eyes meeting and holding the other's stare.

"Wha," I began only to be shushed again...that was seriously beginning to piss me off.

"Quiet," he commanded and my legs tried to close and rub themselves, but his handy work from earlier had left them parted and tied with straps...when the hell did that happen?

"I strapped you down while you were too busy looking and fucking me with your eyes."

And cue my blush...dammit!

"Lovely."

"Please, umm sir, can you untie me? I promise not to run away and let you finish your check up...please," I was begging at this point and not because I was uncomfortable or because I wanted to leave, no. I was turned on as hell and the thin cotton shorts I was wearing were sure to mark my wetness.

I didn't know why his shirt was gone, but I was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. The man had a strong, chiseled chest, six-pack and a deep V on his hips.

The epitome of all things masculine in this world.

My mouth was salivating, my breath coming out in short pants and my nipples had hardened to the point of cutting glass...he was killing me and had yet to touch me once.

My shorts were tiny and some would venture to say indecent, but with the way he stared at them...right there...between my legs, one would think I was wearing a mu-mu…covering everything he wanted to see and leaving him frustrated.

The tips of my ass cheeks felt cold as I jiggled around trying to get something…he was enjoying my struggles, if the prominent bulge in his pants was anything to go by…while my cheeks were coming out to say 'hi,' and he was swallowing hard in return.

You would think I was torturing him instead of the other way around.

His fists clenched and unclenched several times before he suddenly walked away, leaving me in a state of total confusion and a room full of silence…was he going to leave me here? Or was this a part of him teaching me a lesson for being a brat earlier?

No, he wouldn't, would he?

I mean, sure, his stare was inappropriate and his commanding tone left me without will, but surely he wouldn't see me that way.

"Isabella, I want you to listen and listen carefully...okay? You may answer with a nod," I did and he smiled a bit before caressing my calf, "Good. This is what's going to happen. You are to remain quiet for the next two hours...not a fucking word or your ass will be tinged red by my hands." I gasped and blushed...he chuckled.

"I will assess you from head to toe, I will check on your claim of having a simple sprain and you better pray it was just that, because if you have a fracture..."

His trailing off only added to my nervousness and arousal. There were so many things he could do to me at this point. I was at his complete mercy and he knew this.

"I will also be getting intimately acquainted with this sweet little kitty which you have neglected to take care of." I began to protest...telling him I was fine and it wasn't necessary for him to see me without the few barriers I had now, but he would hear none of it.

One harsh smack to my thigh, an 'owie' from me… a glare from the both of us and he resumed as if nothing had happened.

"I can and will see you naked before I release you and end this session. You are lucky we are where we are, little swan, or this," he said, waving his finger between us, "would have been very different. By now I would have had you naked, over my knee and my handprint all over your delectable rear," he growled.

"Wha...you...I mean...fuck!" The fuck coming out as his hand landed across my other thigh...precisely across from where his first blow had landed.

"I told you to be quiet!" he roared, "not a fucking peep Isabella! Little girl, you are pushing me too far for our first time...I do not condone this type of behavior from anyone, let alone the woman I've chosen for myself."

My mouth opened, his hand that was by my thigh rose in warning... my lips snapped shut.

"Better," his voice now smooth and filled with so much want as he began to describe what was going to happen over the course of the next few hours.

I would remain tied as he diagnosed me, or until he could trust I would comply with his demands.

My ankle would be checked and x-rayed.

My clothing was to be removed before he gave me a physical to assess how my health stood and how much I had developed since he last saw me...that creeped me out a bit, until he explained how he had come to be in my presence not too long ago.

He had been one of the many that attended my parent's funeral.

Claiming that we spoke, even hugged after I broke down as they lowered them both into the family's plot. He understood my complete ignorance of this fact…I was sixteen and at a very low point in my life...I couldn't remember who or what was said to this day.

My mind had chosen to shut down that day in order to protect the little sanity I had left.

Too bad I couldn't remember him being there...I'm sure his hug helped comfort me when I needed it the most.

"You were so beautiful even as you cried and let the grief consume you...a vision of purity and allure. My mother noticed the way I watched you...the way I raged as others hugged you...tried to give you comfort. I wanted it to be me you ran to for help, but understood it was wrong and I had to bide my time. I came for you...I'm here in this hospital because of you."

I was speechless and creepily loving every confession that escaped those luscious lips.

"I don't know what to say…wow." He barked out a laugh and told me he would forgive this slip and to enjoy it because he wasn't one to give me a break just because of how he felt.

"Now hush my little swan…I have work to do and you will not complain, do you understand?" A cautionary tap to my thigh reminded me of the rules he'd set in place thus far. I gave him a small nod and he praised me, "Good swan."

His fingers began to explore my foot…taking the plain black Converse from my feet and lightly tracing the purple bruising I had around the ankle. "This will need to be x-rayed sweetheart…I don't like the bruising in this particular spot," he declared, proving his point further by poking the tender section which made me cry out in pain.

"Sorry love, but it has to be thoroughly examined," was all the explanation given before laying the foot in question down and untying my legs. "I will be removing your clothing now…especially from _my_ pussy…I need to see what you have done."

I whimpered but said nothing else…at this point my concern wasn't what he was going to see, but the condition I was in.

Sopping wet.

I could feel the moisture running down my lips and toward the one hole I had left completely unexplored. The moment he released both legs from the makeshift bindings, I closed them and began rubbing them together…wanting, needing some sort of friction to appease the scorching ache down below.

Suddenly my thighs were roughly yanked apart, leaving them wide with everything in-between on full display.

I was completely spread for him, pussy outlined perfectly by the tight fabric of my shorts...

"_Such a pretty little pussy...my pretty little pussy_," he continuously murmured while strapping my thighs in now…wide apart. I would still be under his complete control, but the advantage of movement, limited as it was, made his eyes glow with a raw lust.

He began unbuttoning my shorts and pulled them down to where the straps met my thighs...underwear and all. Because of where the straps were placed he couldn't take them completely off, but it still left him just enough room to abuse the Doctor/patient etiquette he was sworn to uphold.

His fingers carefully, so as not to scare me, ran up the inside of my thighs over and over again...each time getting closer to my swollen box and with each swipe making my clit twitch in want.

"Please Edward," I begged wantonly. He knew the effect he'd had on me thus far...the proof was running down my lips and coating the blankets beneath me.

"Please what, little swan...please let you go? Please touch you? Please fuck you?" As those marvelous words left his lips his hands cupped my bare pussy in his hands and squeezed.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed at the intense amount of pain and pleasure that took over my entire frame. The sharp pains of my earlier fall only enhanced the electricity his touch provided...I never wanted him to stop.

"Hmmm," he mused as he slowly began to rub my clit in tight circles, "I do believe that I told you to stay quiet...not a fucking peep was to escape those sensuous lips." Knowing he wasn't expecting an answer back, I bit my lip and silently wept for more… to be completely honest, I couldn't have come up with a retort even if I'd wanted to.

His fingers were drawing me to a nirvana I hadn't seen in a long time...

"You like this don't you...the feel of my hand touching you like this...taking what's mine?" he growled next to my ear before he bit down hard, making me see stars and begin to beg to be allowed to cum. "You want to cum, baby? Need to don't you? Just a little longer..."

How could he expect me to hold out if he was doing these delicious things to my body...I was a panting, begging, trembling mess in his capable hands!

"Bella, my little swan, in about thirty seconds I want you to let go...go ahead and count down baby and give me what you and I both want."

I began to count and two things happened when I reached ten, his lips hovered over mine and his fingers stopped rubbing me all together.

I wanted to cry out in frustration, scream about the unfairness of it all, but his eyes held me back...there was a happiness shining in them that made me gasp and smile back.

"One," he whispered before shoving two fingers in my pussy, curling them forward and saying, "Happy Birthday," before kissing me within an inch of my life.

I came hard.

An intense feeling rushed through me...blinding me and making me forget everything surrounding me...everything but him.

His lips dominated mine, swallowing my cries of bliss at his ministrations and at the same time conquering uncharted territory.

"Amazing, beautiful...mine," he kept repeating in a low growl as his lips left mine and began to travel lower...reaching the top of my breast and plainly attacking whatever skin was available.

I could feel his hands unbuckling me...my hands being released, yet I couldn't move. Being the consistency of goo would do that to you.

My clothing was removed next...all of it.

His hands roamed my skin freely with a renewed sense of urgency...as if I would disappear from his grasp now that he had me. Didn't he know I couldn't anymore? His hands had ruined me, his lips had claimed me and his heart now owned mine...so much happening at once and I couldn't understand the why?

"Because you are my other half...you were made for me and me for you. Simple. As That."

My eyes searched his for any trace of a lie.

There was none.

I couldn't help but smile, he looked so happy...his face, I was sure, mirrored what I felt.

Looking into his eyes was like coming home.

"How do you feel, love?"

"Good, really good...relaxed."

"Good, now I need you to behave and let me see the damage you have done...don't move," he warned me before slowly taking away his warmth from me and standing at the edge of the bed…watching me and taking in all my reactions.

My nipples pebbled as the cool air hit them.

The muscles in my stomach coiled…clenching and unclenching as I lay there, in the nude, awaiting his next touch.

"Spread," were the only words exchanged after what felt like hours had passed since he began to observe me. I did as asked, but obviously not enough to his liking as he yanked them apart...roughly, and with a not so gentle tap to my breast in warning.

I needed to learn to fully comply with his wishes.

My nipples were suddenly plucked hard, bringing me back to the present as my mind had wandered away. I had been lost in thoughts of how different this night had become to all the ones prior.

My usual sulking and acting out was now replaced with the adoration and complete control of my body by the man standing before me. The sudden sting made me snap back into this reality and with it came the sudden dawning of how lonely I'd truly been over the years… the electricity of his fingers making me feel a thousand pin pricks all over my body.

It felt exquisite.

"Isabella, pay attention," he spat in a mixture of anger and disappointment, "never lose focus of what we are doing… the pleasure only I will ever give to you. Your attention should always be on me and the gifts I give you." His tone was sharp and commanding, gone was the gentle soothing voice of the man that gave me a beautiful birthday gift. This one was assertive and in control...so fucking sexy.

"Yes, Sir," I replied cheekily, but what I thought was cute only served to make him correct my behavior, earning myself another smack on my little swollen clit. "Oh fuck...oh God," I moaned before his lips covered mine in a bruising kiss.

"You like that don't you...my little slut," his words added to the allure of his control. The man owned me and knew it.

"Yes," I whimpered much to his pleasure.

Having had his confirmation, he quickly backed off of me, making me miss his warmth automatically. His nimble fingers began to check my pulse, blood pleasure and heart.

He became all business.

My temperature was next...anally of course, much to my displeasure and his elation.

"Fuck," he groaned as the thermometer entered my puckered hole and I protested at the foreign intrusion. "Can't...fuck...I'm going to enjoy taking you here," he said while running his fingers up and down the crack of my ass. "You're going to be so fucking tight and warm...squeezing my cock almost to the point of pain...fuck!"

I couldn't help but shiver at his words and actions…wanting more than anything for him to take me now.

After jotting down my temperature along with a few other quick notes, his hands finally found purchase on my breasts, cupping them and taking in their weight, feel and reactions to his pinches, pulls and finally, his oral assaults.

Nips.

Bites.

Sucking...it was all too much and ironically not fucking enough.

"Please," I begged while holding his head in place, my fingers harshly embedded themselves into his hair and tugged at the short strands in the back, making him growl and causing my legs to reach out and attempt to wrap themselves around his hips.

He lavished them both with his amazing tongue and harsh hands. My hips constantly lifting off the bed and circulating into the air…it was my weak attempt at a beacon call.

Needing his cock to find me…come home to that special place where I now realized he belonged.

His hands took purchase on my hips and yanked me roughly to him, the pain immense as his rather large, pants covered cock ground against the spot where earlier tonight I had been injured.

It hurt…but it felt good…I didn't know what to do or say. Luckily he took care of that and after a few more strokes he pulled away and swiped away the tears of pain and shame off of my face.

"It hurts doesn't it?" I knew he was talking about more than just the bruises and swelling. "It hurts you to embarrass and hurt your family…it hurts to know that your parents would be ashamed of how you have behaved since their death." My eyes were now overflowing as each word leaving his lips felt like a knife twisting in my gut.

"I could help you release it, baby…do you want me to help?" Wordlessly I nodded and followed his lead. "Lay back and first let me see how badly you bruised my pussy and thigh after falling on that pole." I did as asked and his deep inhale and muttered curse told me that I had done one hell of a number on myself.

"What the fuck, Isabella…Jesus…I should tan your hide for this," he yelled and the tears began all over again... disappointing him was not something I wanted to do, I already carried a long list with me of all those I had hurt.

"Turn around now," he barked, "get on all fours and don't you fucking dare complain." I did as asked and turned around, lying flat on my stomach and raised my ass high in the air...my legs spread as wide as the space restricting bed would allow. "I'm pleased with how well you listen, my love," he crooned before roughly grasping the meaty flesh of my rear. "It doesn't change how upset I am with you...how reckless you have been with what's mine and the hearts of those that care for you. I'm sorry little swan, but a punishment must be swiftly dealt."

With that his hand came down once, twice, three times on different areas of my backside...alternating between firm and painful swats. Each blow reddening my skin and forcing me to release the pain I'd carried with me for so long.

"That's it Isabella, let go...let it all out." At first when he said this I didn't understand the why, but soon enough each strike turned what was once sparse tears into torrents.

Sobs tore through me...swallowing me whole yet freeing me at once.

For the first time in two years I could breathe without feeling as though my chest would cave in.

The spanks alternated between the fleshiest part of my ass and the meat directly beneath...that tender area where thigh and rear meet. It stung...it burned...it felt amazing and as shamefully remorseful as I was, my arousal was also very evident.

I was sure it would be only a matter of minutes before he noticed.

There was a small puddle of my liquids already forming on the paper sheet...shining like a beacon to my disgrace at being subjugated to a punishment I deserved and how deeply depraved I truly was.

"My nasty little girl likes this...doesn't she?" he questioned as he ran his long fingers up the length of my slit, collecting the moisture pooling there and bringing them back to his lips for a taste. "Delicious," he groaned and told me to hold on. "The last five smacks will hurt...they are to prove a point my little nymph. Behave, respect, and above all else, take care of what's mine."

THWACK!

"Oh fuck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before he gagged me with my own underwear.

"Keep fucking quiet," he spat before landing the second blow...followed closely by the third. "This is a hospital and you will respect the rest and peace of the patients here." The fourth landed directly beside the tip of the rather large bruise forming on my thigh. The size of the contusion surpassed the small area and spread towards the front and rear of my left leg and thigh.

My sobbing grew louder with the sting and growing shame ...the final spank I was prepared to be diabolically painful, but to my surprise it was the lightest of all the ones prior. I was thankful beyond words to have my shame lifted and my sins finally accounted for.

I knew that the road to redemption and forgiveness from all would be a long one, but I had a feeling that with Edward by my side all would be accomplished and my grief lighter and less suffocating to deal with.

"Shhh my little love, you have exceeded and done far better than I could have ever asked for...I'm so proud of you. Now collect yourself, as I have one more gift for you…one that is only for my baby to unwrap and enjoy."

My body had been cradled against his chest as he soothed more than the sting of my penance. His nimble fingers ran through my hair, his lips kissing away the stray tears still escaping my eyes.

"When?" I asked.

My perplexity only caused him mirth, "Baby, you were distraught and I did what any man watching the woman he cares for falling apart would do...I gathered you in my arms, took out the make shift gag and gave you the comfort you needed."

"Oh," I dumbly responded, causing him to chuckle.

"Now that your punishment is done I have one more gift for you, I can't claim you as I so desperately wish to, but my cock _will_ be leaving my mark on you today. Open those sexy legs for me baby." I did as he said, no questions asked. "Good girl," he cooed as I complied and he ran his fingers up my thighs and straight towards my sopping cunt.

"My little slut's soaking...cream running down her pussy to her ass," his finger followed the path he spoke of and added a slight pressure to my puckered hole. The indescribable feelings made me moan and writhe on his lap. "Such a good little whore," the tip of his finger now entered me and caused more fluids to gush from my pussy's opening.

"I can't wait to bury my cock in all three of your precious holes, Isabella. Each one so hot and moist...tight," he groaned against my ear as his finger worked itself into my bud until it reached his knuckle. While a bit uncomfortable, the feeling of his other hand flicking and pinching my clit only added to the forbidden feeling and made me yearn all the more to be fucked by this god of a man.

"Please...Edward...let me cum," I shamelessly begged, my pussy walls contracting...quivering.

"You cum when I do little swan, not a moment sooner," he growled in my ear before standing up from his seated position and throwing me on the tiny hospital bed.

I bounced a few times…my breasts jiggling for his pleasure and causing the tightness in his pants to become more prominent.

"I may not be able to coat your walls with my spunk today, but your lips will be soaked in my essence. You will go home today with my cum coating those pink lips and every time you sit and feel its wetness mixing with yours…you will be reminded of who this pussy belongs to."

My legs were grasped in his hands by my ankles and pushed together, pussy on display and ass close to his cock. I was a bit afraid that he would want that for our first time…claiming me in that way was something that scared me and thrilled me all at once.

"I won't take you here…_yet_," a lot of emphasis on the word yet, "My cock is rather large and I would never want anything we do to be uncomfortable or obscenely painful…I only want to bring you pleasure…pleasure the likes of which you have never dreamed of."

I wanted to rub myself all over him.

Once he was happy with the position in which he had me, he began to slowly slide the tip of his cock across my soaked lips, grazing his head on my clit and backing away at each turn. I could feel the silky flesh of his length spread my lips and position the head at my entrance.

I wanted to yell at him…to plead that he plow right in, but one look into his lust-filled eyes told me to keep my lips sealed if I wanted to receive any form of release. He had me in the palm of his capable hands and knew it…one pout or act of petulance and he could send me on my way without any reprieve to the built up inferno which he had created.

One hand held up my legs while the other hand held onto my hip firmly…pushing me into the mattress and keeping me still. I wanted to push up…arch into his mushroom head and help him enter my silky walls.

"Please, Edward." I was loosing this battle and he knew it. He entered me with just the head…teasing my opening and coating himself…drowning his tip in my essence. "Oh God, oh God, oh God," I chanted over and over again. I was hoping to reach the ears of the man _above_, hoping he would take mercy on me and push this man to fuck me already.

"God's not here little swan…only me, my dick and your pussy. And for my luck and your displeasure, I answer for all three and say what goes and what doesn't." With that he withdrew from me and proceeded to smack my clit with his cock, the painfully addictive swats landing precisely on the engorged nub and making me see stars.

"Oh, oh, ohhh," I moaned loudly and began to beg in earnest for my release. "I can't…oh fuck me…please!"

"My little slut wants to come?" I quickly nodded and pled for more…I just needed a bit more. I was so close to being thrown over the proverbial edge.

"As you wish," he answered before grabbing both legs…squeezing them together and running his cock between them, right between my pussy lips in harsh, bruising strokes. His hips swiveled when flushed against mine…rubbing circles on my engorged nub and collecting the copious amounts of fluids I had dispersed. Reaching between us, he collected a bit of my wetness and coated my backside again…this time not wasting any time in relaxing my muscles or worrying about how I would react.

A single digit pushed in with the rhythm of his cock's strokes over my swollen flesh and fucked me with precise abandonment.

I saw stars…

"Oh my fucking…oh, oh, ohhhhhhh," I moaned loudly before collapsing back onto the small mattress and trying to catch my breath…at least that was what I was attempting to do, my Doctor had other plans.

"Don't take your fucking eyes off of me little girl…watch my cock mark that sweet pussy of yours with my cum. His hand took firm hold of his length…pumping in and out with a demon like pace. His green eyes were possessed and eating my form alive with desire.

"Take three fingers and fuck yourself with them." I paused, having never done that before…well, at least not for another to witness.

I suddenly became shy.

"Now!" he yelled and my body complied without further prompt. Three fingers entered my still quivering walls and were immediately sucked in. My eyes fluttered closed, my back arched and my mouth bit down on my bottom lip to keep me from yelling all the obscenities my mind wanted to unleash.

I was so lost in my own sensations that I didn't hear Edward demand my attention. Instead, what I felt was the gentle smack to the face that woke me from my lustful haze.

I felt the sudden emptiness of no longer having my fingers fucking his pussy.

And lastly, what I did feel was his lips wrapping around said cum soaked fingers…I felt the first streams of his essence hit my lower lips and drip down to my ass. His hips jerked in uncontrollable swivels as he pumped the very last strands of spunk from his cock and onto my newly coated pussy.

"Beautiful," he murmured as his eyes studied the masterpiece he'd so carefully created.

He then laid on me… head on my stomach, lips kissing any flesh available and within his reach.

"That was…" I began then smiled up at him, "Amazing," he finished while gently caressing my cheek.

It was sometime later, after discussing what we both wanted and what we needed from the other… that we finally dressed.

He had raised my shorts up my hips, slowly; sans panties since he seemed to favor the tiny blue scraps of fabric as a trophy… he had pocketed them before I could reach out and take them back.

His cum and mine was still coating and drying over my pussy lips just as he wanted, so I couldn't forget the unbelievable birthday which he had given me.

We had agreed that while a serious Dominant/submissive relationship was not something we saw in our future…we did like certain aspects of it.

He liked order and control…to be in charge.

I liked the thought of freedom that letting someone else decide for me would bring…taking the pressure off my shoulders, letting me enjoy and make up for all I had given up on and thought to be lost.

I would begin to work as his personal assistant as soon as my ankle healed and at that point my training for our mild play would also commence. For four days a week I would come in and spend some time learning his likes and dislikes…take his calls, run his errands and service his cock when the need arose.

In turn he would take care of me…all of me.

From what I wore and ate to where I went and how I got there.

He would love me and cherish me as he had shown me today.

"Ready to go see your family, sweetheart?" he asked and I tensed in his arms. I was nervous and he knew this. One of the many things we'd touched upon was my need to apologize and correct the wrongs I had done…the need to fix this was grand.

"Ready as I will ever be," I answered weakly before stepping aside and following him out the door.

We reached the waiting area and found my uncle, aunt and a beautiful older lady, who looked a lot like my Doc, sitting and conversing together. No one noticed our entry or the special look Edward and I shared.

He cleared his throat and like a herd of cattle they all turned our way.

"How is she?" my aunt asked before wrapping me in her arms…she was always the only one who could reach me when I was at my lowest of the low.

"She is and will be fine…after a few x-rays we determined that it is indeed a sprain and nothing a mild pain killer, some rest and keeping the foot elevated won't cure."

We never had the x-rays done, but they truly didn't need to know that.

"What about…you know?" my uncle asked. Poor man was all types of red and spluttered as he asked for the well being of my…Edward's pussy.

"A lot of bruising on her inner thigh, that is the biggest of my concerns as it is swelling and the contusion is massive. I suggest a lot of ice to help with the swelling and rest…no getting up to walk just for the sake of walking. She needs to let both her ankle and thigh heal. She will be sore and complain of pain…I'm sending her home with enough pain medication to take care of that. She needs to come back in three days for a follow-up to make sure everything is healing as it should."

"Thank you, Edward… I truly hope she didn't give you too much trouble. I know how well my Isabella behaves when faced with any form of authority," my uncle had to add…embarrassing me and making my eyes swell up with tears.

I deserved this and more.

"Nonsense," my man exclaimed. "She behaved exceptionally well and even had a lengthy talk with me, hence the three hour delay. Isabella was holding in a lot of anger and for some reason, with me, she let go. Talk to her…she needs you and your wife to listen to what she has to say and above all else, just love her."

They both turned to me with awe and hope shining in their eyes.

"I'm…I'm…I'm sorry," my eyes overflowed with tears of remorse, "I didn't mean…I couldn't…" Two pairs of arms suddenly surrounded me and began to soothe my aching heart.

One pair of arms all feminine and soft, with the calming fragrance of jasmine and love surrounding her…the other pair distinctly strong and male, with the familiar scent of tobacco and sun.

My family.

It took us a while to calm down and accept that we all had played a part in the dynamics we'd found ourselves in… me and my anger pushing them away, my aunt's fear of pushing too much, and my uncle's lack of pushing at all.

We had a lot to recover from, but I had hope that this time we would do it together.

"Also, before you all head home, Isabella and I have decided that she needs a job to help her focus and keep busy on something other than her grief and anger." My family nodded at this and looked at me with proud smiles. I could see the wheels in their heads automatically begin to turn and wonder where they could help me find a job.

"We talked and since I was on the lookout for a P.A. already, I hired her…her training will commence directly after her foot heals and she can put her full weight on it again. She will work four days a week and will be directly under me." I blushed at that. I had no doubt that I would be spending a lot of time beneath and above this man.

"Edward, are you sure?" Uncle J asked, always the worrier that one. "I mean, the opportunity is amazing, but she has no work experience." Bless my aunt for standing close enough to bop him on the head.

We all chuckled at that.

"That's what training is for Jasper…she will be shown what to do and when. She will answer solely to me and will only have to accomplish a set of perfectly explained tasks that I will leave written down for her."

"Well then, that sounds perfect." I watched on in amazement as my family gushed and praised Edward for all that he had done for me. "I could never find anyone better than you to entrust her with," my uncle finished and Edward's smoldering eyes met mine.

Yes, who better indeed than my dominant doctor to care for me… if only they knew.


End file.
